Our World: Futurefic
by Aethelflaed17
Summary: A look at the world of Vampire Academy centuries after dhampirs discover they can reproduce with one another.


Vasilisa Christiana Belikov stared at the twelve foot statue of her namesake and ancestor. Her great grandmother had said that when it was first put in place the sculpture of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, first of her name, had gleamed white and proud. Just twenty feet away stood the black marble edifice of a woman far more controversial but no less important. High Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, another one of Christiana's grandmothers. Here eyes were penetrating and fierce where Vasilisa's were soft and wise. In contrast to the queen's perfectly styled hair and crown, the warrior's hair fell down in long thick waves as she clutched a silver stake in one hand. The other hand was placed over her heart in a perfect mirror of the queen's. Together the women had helped pave the way for dhampir-moroi equality and had pushed for the resurgence of Moroi-Human relations.

Saint Vladimir's was still an elite school but there were significant differences from what had been described in the history books. It was hard for Christiana to imagine a time when the dorms had been segregated. The thought of her Dhampir parents not even dating much less being married was backward and wrong. Even more backward was the idea that she might have been relegated to a servant class. Guardians dying and Moroi hiding was alien compared to her world. Now the top ten percent of each class were allowed to work in combat pairings, moroi and dhampir elite fighting the rapidly diminishing strigoi.

This school now focused on spirit, specifically training spirit users to restore strigoi. That wasn't to say that others could not attend. Christiana had no interest in combat but rather psychology, specifically helping former strigoi readjust to life as mortals. She had already been accepted to her first choice of universities and all that remained was to say goodbye to the place that had been her home and the women who had made it possible for Christiana to walk in this magical world.

Rather than be buried at court, the queen and her loyal guardian were buried where, according to legend and history, they had found one another, found love, and had begun forging the path that brought vampires back from the brink of extinction.

There, Christiana spied the tiny grove. Nestled among the trees at the borders of Saint Vladimir's, their graves had been used to create unbreakable wards. The power of a spirit user and a formerly shadow kissed guardian were the strongest forces of life.

The trees around Queen Vasilisa's grave were in full bloom, the result of spirit lessons and signs of respect. Those around Rosemarie's grave were aflame in the golds and reds of autumn. However, these were not the only graves here. Next to the great queen was the royal consort, her husband and lifelong love, Christian Ozera. He had his own statue on campus, this one with flames coming from his hands. Thanks to his efforts, combat was not standard among the Moroi. He carried on where his Aunt Tasha, the queen killer, had left off, but his legacy was built on solid ground and done correctly.

Next to Rosemarie was the Great Restored, Dimitri Belikov. Their love story was the sort to shake the foundations of vampire society, though most people glossed over Rose's age. His statue was near the dhampir training grounds. This was where Christiana's family began. Without the efforts made from these four people, she would not exist.

The young Dhampir was the result of dhampir-dhampir union. Their son had married queen Vasilisa's daughter and Christiana was a direct descendant. In her family line also lay Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney through her father. Jokes about the dynasty of revolution had followed Christiana around her entire life but the jokes made her rather proud.

"Chrissy, Chrissy?"

Christiana turned bent down to scoop her niece into her arms. "Rosy!"

Unlike Christiana, Rosy was a pure moroi. "Chrissy, I just told them that I wanted to do magic like great-great grandma. Also I want to stake people like great-great grandma Rose."

Rosy waved at the tombstones. Christiana just smiled at their odd situation. The dhampir named for the moroi queen preparing to go into politics and the moroi named for a dhampir going into combat. "Come on Rosy, our great grandmothers will still be here. Let's go."

The two young women left and rejoined their families at the gates of Saint Vladimir's. The world had changed and it was for the better.


End file.
